Fight for the Right Reasons
by Sweet-kandi
Summary: Green Oak comes back to Pallet Town after years of training. He comes back finding his family happy, and his Gramps still likes Red better. Green struggles to beat his best friend, and figure out his feelings for him. But Red's hiding a secret. Can Green tame his wild heart when Red is in Team Rocket? Ships: Originalshipping, Maybe Palletshipping


Giovanni tapped on his desk, glaring at the door. He was waiting for his star executive to show up for the meeting. Giovanni growled and checked the clock on his office wall. Why was the damn boy always late? If he didn't do the best at his job, Giovanni definitely would have fired him since all the boy ever does is eat and sleep. Giovanni gave a hefty sigh. Well, no member will ever be as bad as Jessie and James. Those two plus that damned Meowth really know how to push Giovanni's buttons. Persian yawned and rested its jeweled head on its master's lap. Giovanni sighed and petted his lovely pet Pokemon. He supposed he could give his star pupil some time to show up.

* * *

Green raced back towards Pallet Town. His breathing came out in gasps, and his poor little Eevee whined at being left behind. "Vee!" Eevee glared at her Trainer. Green stopped and looked back at his beloved partner Pokemon with an apologetic grin.

"Sorry, Eves! I haven't been back to Pallet for the last few years! Ya know how the family is. Can't function properly without me." Green sat under a nearby tree, and pulled his Eevee into his lap petting its soft fur. Eevee purred and licked Green's hand letting her Trainer know all was forgiven.

"Man, it'll be great! I'll be able to see Gramps again, and Gary. And hopefully Red!" Green watched a flock of Pidgey fly through the sky. "Vee Eevee Eevee!"

Eevee climbed up on Green's shoulder, then his head, making sure her tail fell in his face. Green spat out Eevee's fur from his mouth and gave her a playful glare. He had been with his Pokemon so long he could understand what they were saying.

"Please! I only want to see Red because I know I'm finally strong enough to beat him! Besides he's my best friend!" Green argued defensively, but Eevee grinned and snickered.

"Eevee!" Green growled at her and pulled lightly on her ear. "Shuddup! We're only friends! Ugh. I love you Eevee, but man even you get annoying with your damn teasing!" Green huffed in annoyance. It wasn't true. Green could never be annoyed at Eevee, but if anyone else teased Green about Red, he'd give them a kick to the face.

"We rested enough. Let's get going. I hope Gramps has lunch cooked!" Green grinned and starting racing back to his hometown with Eevee perched on his head.

* * *

Giovanni stared angrily at the clock. Thirty minutes had passed since he called this meeting to order. Where was that brat?

"That damn brat! He's probably sleeping again!" Giovanni snarled and slammed his fists into his desk successfully cracking it. His knuckles had a few gashes in them, but the boss of Team Rocket didn't care.

Persian had been frightened at its master's anger that it had backed away, giving Giovanni a concerned, "Per…"

"Sorry, I'm late sir." The executive walked in giving an apologetic bow towards his boss. Then he out his hands in his pockets and looked around bored. Giovanni scoffed angrily.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say? Honestly can't say I'm surprised though." Giovanni moved his hands behind his back so the boy couldn't see his bloodied knuckles.

"I fell asleep." As if to affirm his statement he let out a mighty yawn, causing his boss to scoff again and glare at him.

"If you were anyone else, I'd fire you in a second. Anyway, I have a new mission for you." Giovanni pulled a remote out of the drawer of his desk and pushed a button. A large monitor dropped down from the ceiling. On the monitor Professor Oak was displayed.

"This is the Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak. I know that you're quite familiar with him. He has some notes about a few legendary Pokemon that we want. Get the notes as soon as you can and send them back to headquarters. Understood, Red?" Giovanni asked his executive.

"Understood, sir." Red gave a small smirk in response, before dismissing himself. He walked back to the lounge with a deadpan look on his face and woke up his Pikachu who had been napping as well.

"C'mon, Pika. We have a mission. Looks like we're going back home." Pikachu gave a groggy yawn, and hopped onto Red's shoulder. Gathering the rest of his Pokeballs, Red placed them on his belt. Choosing a Pokeball, he smiled as he released his first Pokemon. A Charizard. Giving it soft command, Charizard nodded, giving a roar and Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon alike flew off into the night sky.

A/N: hey, guys! This is a fic idea I got a few days ago! Picture the original game red like black hair, red eyes, never speaks! Yeah that one! Anyway, I may change the title but if you guys wouldn't mind, I have a green rp blog on tumblr called theviridiangymleader. That's where a lot of my fic ideas go XD so please check it out if you have time! :3


End file.
